


Jack of Hearts

by FrostyMornings



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Characters with sketchy pasts, F/M, Romance and Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMornings/pseuds/FrostyMornings
Summary: Jackson Bones' life has been one giant losing streak of bad luck and misfortune that only seems to stop long enough to spare his life when he should have died, often against seemingly impossible odds that have killed better and stronger vampires.But now the deck is being reshuffled and dealt anew.This wildcard's being drawn once again into the hell that is the Carmilla's politics once again.Well, more like dragged kicking and screaming.But what's a vampire with a bad past to do?Play the hand he's been dealt and watch the tables start to turn.But in whose favor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the gaming adventures of my World of Darkness role-playing group.
> 
> Will update as inspiration and concentration allow.
> 
> May lead to expansion if the characters/story leads there.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack of Hearts  
Chapter One; Joker

There were times Jack hated his luck.

When the local Prince's Scourge comes knocking at your door in the middle of the night, you know that the night is only going to end with your ass getting kicked. That's if they don't kill you first. At least, Jack had always known he'd die-truly die a final death, and not the mostly painful unlife he was living-it'd come with a pretty face. He only wished that it hadn't happened on Tony's birthday.

Poor kid was going to be heartbroken.

With a silent apology to Haylie, he opened the wooden door with a near-violent jerk as its hinges creaked loudly. Arching a brow with a friendly smile that didn't quite reach his only remaining eye, Jack leaned against the doorframe and greeted his doom, "Good evening, Penn. Had I known you'd be showing up tonight, I might have rescheduled things to just entertain you."

"Don't flatter yourself, Jack. The Prince has summoned you," The elder Kindred's power swept through the bared bones of his house and left a quiet rumble of tension forming at the base of Jack's spine. His bright eyes examined the shadows beyond the doorway, as if there were enemies already laying in wait. His auburn hair was combed back in disciplined waves, and the dark trench coat he wore over his blue suit did a good job of concealing the heavy-duty and well-used weapons they both knew he was carrying.

"Business before pleasure, then," He gave a grim smile and stepped further back into his house, "Give me a few minutes to grab some things before I go, hm? You have my word that I'll be right back."

"Even if you were foolish enough to try running, you'd never make it out of the city, much less the state, before I caught you and dragged you before her," Penn promised him darkly.

"Never even crossed my mind, but it's always nice to know where you stand, my friend." Jack shut the door and turned back to the task he'd been interrupted by with the unexpected knock. A touch of superspeed had Tony's present neatly wrapped, all his weapons carefully stowed away and hidden within the folds of his nice leather jacket and overlaying trenchcoat, and a note left to Haylie explaining the basics of why he never came back;

If I'm not back by tomorrow, don't come looking. I've probably been brutally killed in alley or something. No need to worry about the kids, though. Ask Stacey where the extra stash is. It'll help you for a while. Take care of them, darling.  
\---Jack

He frowned at the letter, letting himself fret over it for several moments before resigning himself to its final form. Haylie'd be pissed at him for getting himself killed, but she'd known that'd have been a possibilty the moment she'd walked in that door a year ago. He just hoped the kids wouldn't be heartbroken for long. And he really hoped he wasn't walking into his death. Even if he was, he'd not go down without a fight. It was the principle of the thing, after all.

Because, for all his faults, a few things still mattered.

Walking out his door, kicking it shut completely-it had gotten stuck yet again-, and locking it, he motioned to the elder vampire beside him obligingly. Without a word more, he was hustled into a car and driven across the bridge that served as the divide between the two halves of the city. Where Prettytown was all elegant pretense masking closed-door killings and corruption hidden behind kindness, Dark City was awash with filth and crime, violence and drugs constantly bleeding out from rotting houses and rotten people.  
As he was escorted into the tower that served as the Prince's personal headquarters, the ghouls working security barely giving him so much as a second glance upon seeing the Scourge at his side, Jack let out a low whistle in appriecation. Polished white flooring that shone like glass beneath the glaring overhead lights, darkened walls of a softened amber hue, and deep velvet chairs seated before ebony desks stretched the length of the primary room. Various individuals crowded about as they scurried back and forth, the noise level reaching a pitch that actually left his ears hurting. Some of them were Kindred, pale and in various states of tense frustration and fear. others were worn-out humans bearing falsely cheery smiles and bored glazed-over eyes, the faint wisp of Kindred vitae that graced their scents signaling enough of who their masters were.

"So, what exactly does the Prince want with me, when she's expecting such a charming audience?" He glanced over his shoulder as Penn finished typing a message into his cellphone.

"She didn't tell me," He remarked and motioned him forwards.

Jack was careful to avoid the worst of the looks of surprise and petty jealousy-where they weren't admiring the handsome features of his face and the easy grace of his movements, of course-as they made their way through the thick crowd. "Well, if she isn't telling you-her own lover-something, then this is really going to go badly for me. Who doesn't tell their lover why they invited one of the city's most attractive Kindred in town to visit them at this hour?"

"I also didn't care to ask," Penn rolled his eyes and shoved Jack away from the stairs, gesturing silently at the sign. It read simply; Closed for Rennovations. Stepping past the vampire, Penn tapped the button for the elevator. Almost immediately, the red glass doors parted with a soft whooshing sound.

Jack's smile grew brittle as he eyed the silvery steel interior skeptically, "Are we sure the stairs aren't an option?"

"Get in," The Scourge's tone left him with no room for argument, hitting a button he couldn't see. Jack sighed, shoulders slumping forward as he stepped reluctantly into the elevator. He felt his stomach drop as the doors shut, leaning back to grip the railing behind him to mask the shaking of his hands.

There was the sickening lurch as the elevator began its climb and Jack watched the red neon numbers ding one by one, feeling his chest tighten with every passing second. Running a hand through his hair, he shifted his weight and hit the top button. Then again. And again. And again.

"Are you that anxious to die?" Penn remarked from across the small, small expanse of room between them. Jack met his gaze and reached into his pockets.

Pulling out a cigarette and lighter, he shrugged as his lips closed around one end, "Anxious? Not really. Regretful that I haven't managed to get a taste of you yet in the entire two years I've lived in this town? Definitely."

Before he could light the other end, Penn snatched the tiny fire-flask from his hand, "No smoking."

Jack gritted his teeth around the cigarette, tongue clicking in annoyance, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest. His fingers curled into fists, knuckles white, as he glared up at the flickering light. The doors opened and closed. He shut his eyes, trying to fight down the worst of the panic that flooded his system. He'd learned firsthand about his limits; he'd felt this level enough to know he was getting too close to the edge to be able to handle it without breaking down for much longer. He slammed his fist into the shiny metal wall beside him, secretly hoping they'd bend and expand. All he achieved, however, was bruising the knuckles of his left hand and earning a look of disapproval from Penn. He returned the sharp look, daring the Scourge to reprimand him. After a moment of silent study, the other Kindred turned his head away and stepped forward as the doors opened.

Jack beat him out the door, leaning against the wall with one hand and taking several deep breaths. One hand ran through his hair the moment the worst of the fear began to fade, he pushed himself off the wall and hurried to catch up to the Scourge before he had noticed his absence. Penn only spared him a final glance, rolling his eyes once again when Jack flashed him a winning smirk and a flirtatious wink, before pushing open the black door to the Prince's office.

"Good evening, Jack."

"Prince Ava, always lovely to have the pleasure of your company," Jack smiled as he sat down in the plush red velvet chair across from her. He stretched out his legs, arms folded across his chest, fingers discreetly itching for the hilt of his knife, tucked carefully away in his right sleeve.

The carpet was a deep red hue, perfect for hiding fresh blood-stains and soft enough to silence even the heaviest footfalls. Stacks of papers and folders, all neatly ordered and expertly filed, covered much of the white-wooded desk before the Kindred who ruled the city. A coffee cup, the color of blood and bearing a white diamond pattern, sat inches away from the vampire's ringed left hand, the red inked pen striking against the cream of the current set of documents laid beneath it. The three walls were a blinding white that shimmered beneath the pale yellow lights filling the room, even where the moonlight not streaming in cold luminescent rays. The fourth wall was nothing but a full-glass window that stretched the entirety of the room, offering a breath-taking and stunning view of the city. Jack didn't have much time to focus on it as the meeting began.

The Prince's cool green eyes drifted past him for a moment as Penn shut the door and then moved to stand off to the side, guarding it in case he made a run for it. Not that Jack wasn't tempted. He'd be lucky to get out of this meeting alive. Ava returned her attention to the papers before her, tucking one long blonde strand behind her ear from where it had fallen from its tight braid. Her voice was calm, disinterested almost, "Do you know why I've summoned you, Jack?"

"Because you've finally decided that you want me to join you and Penn for a nice change of pace?" He snickered slightly at the low growl Penn uttered, and the sharp look that was aimed his way from the Prince. He spread his hands to either side, "Look, if you want a serious answer, it's simply that I have no idea why you Carmilla do anything."

"You are Carmilla," She reminded him bluntly.

"Not by choice." His eye narrowed slightly.

"The fact remains that your loyalty is to my faction, and thus you must uphold its laws," Ava folded her arms together, pushing aside the files she'd been working on into a neat pile. The moonlight streamed in from the excellent view of the window behind her-the skyscrapers of the high-end part of town blocking out anything that was bejeweled and brightly lit. It gave her an aura of power that had Jack stirring slightly in his seat. Then, the pressure of Penn's own presence smothered the wave of intensity in a tide that left him off-kilter, teetering uncertainly and wondering if he'd felt anything at all.

"I'm well aware of what the Carmilla expects of me," Jack remarked, returning his arms to their crossed position. "As for upholding its laws, I've done nothing to call my loyalty into question. Perhaps, I've voiced a dissenting sentiment now and then, but that's no surprise given my distrustful history with figures of authority. Nothing to be called in for, surely."

"Oh, I'm sure your history with breaking the Carmilla's tenets is quite extensive, Jack." She offered a knowing smirk that bared the faintest touch of fangs, sending icy shivers of fear coursing down his spine, "After all, diablerie is quite the exceptional crime. But then given who your sire was, what can I say I expected? Certainly not unthinking obedience to a false ideal. No, diablerie is quite a deliberate act-and a heinous crime that will not be tolerated within my city."

Jack ignored the spike of true terror-not the waves of anxiety the Prince and her Scourge had been lacing him with by combining their skilled talents in presence-and made sure that his expression was kept carefully neutral, his tone incredulous, "You must be joking."

"I'm quite serious," Ava tilted her head, "And I know for a fact that you associated with the Kindred that was the victim. Does the name Camille Le Connue ring any bells?"

"Cami," Jack affirmed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, "I knew her during the Anarch Wars. That doesn't mean I killed her. Are you sure it wasn't my sire that did the crime? Wouldn't be the first time he'd used me as a scapegoat."

"I arrived in time to catch a good view of Camille's diablerist firsthand. So, do not think that you can play games with me, Jackson Bones." Ava's gaze hardened, "I know that you murdered our lover."

"'Our'?" He echoed, then nodded understandingly when the Prince's gaze flickered meaningfully towards her bodyguard. "Ah, I see. And you don't think that there's any chance of biased opinion?"

"Do not insult me. You'll end up dead before the dawn."

"I'd never dream of it." Jack ground his teeth, "Let's say I did, what reason would I have to kill her?"

"Rumor has it that you committed diablerie at your sire's express behest. As for any attempt at denying it," Her gaze glowed red as she stared him down across the shining white wooden panels of her desk, "I can clearly see that you've committed this atrocity. More than once, even. My, how black your soul is, Jack."

"Not nearly as black as your heart, so the rumors say," He murmured beneath his breath, then added a little louder, "So, you think-"

"Dispense with the lies, please. It's no longer a matter of think, so much as it is know."

"Fine, you believe that I killed your lover, devoured her soul in the name of power, all at the order of a man I personally despised and who is now dead." He shook his head, "Why wait two whole years to bring it up? Why not just kill me the moment I walked into that Elysium?"

"Why not wait until the excitement of a newcomer wore off, until the perpetrator had gotten comfortable enough to lower his guard before I pulled the rug out from under him, or, perhaps, it was simply because I could and have," She gave him a beatific smile when he frowned skeptically.

"So, what do you want from me?" He shook his head, "A simple apology isn't going to cut it, I know that much."

"You're right; it's not." Ava agreed solemnly, clasping her hands together, "Now, then, as for the punishment for committing diablerie. It's traditionally-"

"A Blood Hunt, where every Kindred in the city gets to chase me down and try to kill me. Maybe even diablerize me if you're feeling that my crimes warrant such hypocrisy. Which is usually the case," Jack cut her off, "I know what the price is. You don't need to remind me."

"Good." Ava leaned back, "But as you may be aware, I am not the most traditional Prince. You needn't fear a Blood Hunt, Jack. Oh, no, I have something far more simple in mind."

A moment of quiet passed as she waited for him to question her intention. He didn't take the bait and continued staring patiently at her, posture still tense and guarded as the smile on his face remained easy and indifferent. Her ensuing response was a tad disappointed, "You'll be good and quiet, obeying and enforcing all of my rules to the letter, if not the spirit. If not, well, I'm sure you'd love having a criminal record amongst more than just the Kindred society, hm?"

She slid him a tablet that had been buried beneath one of the numerous stacks of papers. He picked it up and mentally floundered for a moment upon seeing it was a video to be played. Remembering the vague and brief instructions that Tony had given him several nights ago, he tapped the screen and then the little white arrow in the center. To his silent relief, the video began to play. To his discomfort, the video also began to play.

As far as threats went, it was well-done.

The newscaster's voice was crisp and clear, his average features enhanced nicely by the well-tailored suit and stylish haircut, as he described the various crimes-suspected murder of a family that included children, arson and destruction of property, confirmed assault with a weapon and remains armed, the usual-that made the story exciting and highlighted the dangers that any human would think worthy of imprisonment. In the corner was a photo showing Jack's left side profile, a scrolling bar beneath the puppeted mortal listing various contact information regarding aiding police-both local and state wide-in tracking him down and arresting him. Then it went blank and the screen shut off.

He set it down and frowned at the Prince, quietly re-evaluating her for a moment. It's not that he didn't think she was capable of blackmail or enforcing her rules, he knew she could and would, as needed. Princes didn't get their titles by playing nice, after all. No, he was much more concerned about the content of the threat.

"I don't hurt kids." He bared his fangs at her, "Get that straight when you threaten me."

"Are you sure you want to reveal that weakness?" She arched a brow at him.

"If I'm going to be a dog, Prince, then you need to know that I have rules, too. Standards. You say heel, I'll heel. You say kill, I'll do it. You say make a kid cry, I'll tell you to go to hell."

"Don't think you can just decide-" Penn snarled from behind him, only to be cut off by the Prince's silent command.

Deciding he might as well dive all in, Jack folded his arms and pushed his luck a bit further, "You may be calling the shots, but that doesn't mean I have to take them."

"Is that so?" Ava's eyes gleamed as she fixed them on him, and Jack's stomach clenched with the knowledge that he might very well have just overplayed his own hand. She turned her head, "Now, Penn, be a dear and-"

"Ava!"

The door flew open, narrowly hitting Penn before he stepped out of the way, and a young woman sauntered in. Jack couldn't help but admire the fiery halo of red hair that settled about her shoulders, and then past. Her green eyes burned with an intense ferocity that he'd only seen in a handful of others. While her actual features were rather pretty, she'd turned make-up into an art form that, when paired with the latest fashion she was wearing, actually made her quite stunning. Still something about her clicked in the back of his mind. They'd met before, but when?

Ava and Penn exchanged a glance before the Prince sighed, "Rose, what did I say about barging into my office?"

"How was I supposed to know you're in a meeting?" The other woman set a slender hand on her hip while the other steadied her as she perched on the Prince's desk, legs crossing. Jack tilted his head back slightly, chin in hand, as he enjoyed the view of the beautiful women before him. The red-haired girl continued, unphased, "You're always busy."

"That is what being the Prince usually entails, little one," Penn remarked from behind her. She twisted to pout at him as if she were a child. Then, she caught sight of Jack.

A look of excitement glimmered in those emerald eyes as he arched a brow, letting a friendly smile curve his lips upwards. She turned hurriedly back to Ava, gesturing encompassingly at him, "Is he going to be my new bodyguard?"

"What?" Jack blinked.

"What," Ava asked flatly. Penn sighed wearily and buried his face in his hand. "Rose, my darling childe, absolutely not!"

"Wait, you're the Prince's childe? Why do you want me?" Jack frowned as his head swiveled sharply between her and the Prince. He narrowed his eye as he peered closer at her, "Aren't you the girl that I saved from those Kindred bikers?"

"'Saved'," Penn scoffed, "As if she couldn't handle herself from some lowlife riff-raff."

"Not everyone can be as gifted as you, my love," Ava chided him gently, then returned her focus to Rose, "He's not one of the candidates we talked about and-"

"I want him," Rose whined, "I've already seen him fight, and he's not the worst one ever, I swear. He's going to be my bodyguard. I don't want anyone else."

"Wait a second here," Jack held up a hand. He pointed at Rose, "Don't I get a say in this?"

They ignored him. Ava rubbed her temple with two fingers, "Are you sure you don't want someone else, my dear? I mean, he appears decent thus far, but he's not been tested and-"

"So, just train him a bit. He can't be any worse than Sally," Rose waved a hand with a smile, "But, yes, I'm sure about this one. I want him."

"Ahem," Jack folded his arms, "Can I refuse?"

"Why?" Rose's brows furrowed, "You mean you don't want to get saved from whatever my sire has planned for you for whatever you did?"

"I-Hm," Jack chanced a glance at the scowl behind her, "Yeah, what exactly does that entail again?"

"You dying painfully sounds lovely, for starters," Ava's smile returned, "And, on second thought, perhaps this will still be satisfying."

"Oh boy..." Jack turned back to Rose, offering his hand, "Yeah, okay, no. It's Rose, right? I'm Jack. Jackson Bones. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," She smiled and switched her crossed legs. She tilted her head, "Wait, you said he wasn't on the list, right? Who was?"

"Send them in, Penn."

At her command, the Scourge nodded and opened the door. Five well-dressed Kindred-all men- walked in, all rank and file and disciplined elegance honed to a lethal edge. Jack mentally noted that each had their own charm, though only three of which actually met his interest. And then, he noticed the faintest look of shock on the last one to walk in.

"Henry," He greet warmly, "Good to see you. How's your face?"

To his surprise, he was dutifully ignored beyond the faintest clenching of a chiseled jawline. Jack waved to catch Rose's attention, "Yeah, you might not want that one. I had to kick him out of a strip cub I was bouncing at because he tried to eat the girls. Nearly got caught a couple times, too. Anyway, be careful of him."

Henry's gaze sharpened into a glare as Rose shrugged indifferently. She pointed at Jack, "Still want him."

The other Kindred started to protest, only for Penn to silence them all with a quick look and a sharp slap of presence that had them backing away. Jack lifted a hand to his face to hide his snicker of glee. Ava sighed in resignation, and motioned to Penn, "All right. He's going to die one way or the other, I suppose."

"Inspiring," Jack rolled his eye, "So, can I leave now?"

"Were you excused?" Ava responded, "No, I don't think you were. Sit back down, Jack. Penn, when did you want to start his training?"

"Hm," the Scourge's gaze felt like fire on his skin, and Jack had to grit his teeth to stave off the full force of the rest of his presence, "I haven't decided yet. Now or later, Jack?"

Despite knowing it was a baited question, he let himself bite, "Is later an option? I kinda have things to do today. Important personal things."

He'd only seen one other man match the terror invoked by Penn's grim smile at that moment, and that had been his sire before he'd murdered Jack's best friend. "Now, it is then."

"Lovely," Jack sighed as he rose to his feet, following Penn out the door. He paused and stared at the elevator, then pointedly turned away.

Penn's brows narrowed, "Where are you going?"

"Taking the stairs. I'm not walking into that death-trap again."

"Very well," Penn approached him from behind, a pressing invisible knife that prickled against his back. The man oozed power and lethality, wore it as if it were a second skin. Beauty can be deadly, Nora had reminded him once when they'd sparred so long ago, when he'd asked if she needed him to go easy on her. He'd been joking at the time, but she hadn't when she'd broken his nose for the comment.

There was empty air in front of him. The stairs were crumbled and shattered in places all the way down, as if someone had landed on them too hard and then fallen through the same place at every level. Rubble and broken metal railings littered the ground at the bottom. Impressive, even considering they were at least, six or ten stories up, if he was guessing right. Not for the first time was Jack glad he didn't have a fear of heights.

"Are you going to go down yourself, or did you need someone to hold your hand?" Penn's tone was sharp-as always, Jack was beginning to understand-and bored.

"I'm good on my own, thanks." Jack replied, taking a single breath to brace himself.

Then, he walked off the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
